theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2013
2013 is the year Big Idea celebrated its 20th anniversary. Releases * Veggie Tales Silly Sing Along 15 (January 26, 2013) * A Very Veggie Easter Collection (February 5, 2013) * An Easter Carol (February 5, 2013) * Twas The Night Before Easter (February 5, 2013) * Rack, Shack & Benny (March 5, 2013) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 5, 2013) * Josh and the Big Wall! (March 5, 2013) * The Little House That Stood (March 5, 2013) * Happy Toothday (March 5, 2013) * The Good Egg of Gooseville (March 5, 2013) * King George and the Ducky (Ep. 13) (April 16, 2013) (DVD) * VeggieTales Live God Made You Special (2012 Live Version) (June 1, 2013) * MacLarry and the Barber-Barians (July 27, 2013) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (July 27, 2013) * Kilts and Stilts (July 27, 2013) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 (July 27, 2013) * All the Shows (2000-2005) (July 27, 2013) * 20 Favorite VeggieTales Episodes (July 27, 2013) * King George and the Ducky (July 27, 2013) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (July 27, 2013) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (July 27, 2013) * The Star of Christmas (July 27, 2013) * The Ballad of Little Joe (July 27, 2013) * An Easter Carol (July 27, 2013) * A Snoodle's Tale (July 27, 2013) * Sumo of the Opera (July 27, 2013) * Duke and the Great Pie War (July 27, 2013) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (July 27, 2013) * Heroic Legends Double Feature (September 1, 2013) * MacLarry & the Stinky Cheese Battle (September 1, 2013) * Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men (September 1, 2013) * Happy 20 Years VeggieTales (September 24, 2013) * And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection (September 24, 2013) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 19, 2013) * The Star of Christmas (October 19, 2013) * Holiday Double Feature (October 19, 2013) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 19, 2013) * It's a Meaningful Life (October 19, 2013) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 19, 2013) * Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas (October 19, 2013) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 19, 2013) * Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (October 19, 2013) * Beauty and the Beet (October 19, 2013) * 20th Anniversary 10-Movie Collection (November 12, 2013) * Happy Birthday Bob and Larry (December 7, 2013) * All the Shows (2010-2013) (December 7, 2013) * Pa Grape's Favorite Stories (December 7, 2013) Soundtrack * Have We Got A Show For You: 20 Years Of VeggieTales (October 12, 2013) Other *The Little House That Stood Trailer (January 2, 2013) *MacLarry and the Barber-Barians Teaser (March 2, 2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Trailer (May 17, 2013) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Teaser (July 27, 2013) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Trailer (September 12, 2013) Category:Years Category:2013